Segmentation is the identification of separate objects within an image. An example is identification of a pedestrian passing in front of a car, where the pedestrian is a first object and the car is a second object. Superpixel segmentation is the identification of regions of pixels within an object that have similar properties. An example is identification of pixel regions having a similar color, such as different articles of clothing worn by the pedestrian and different components of the car (bumper, windshield, door, headlight, etc.). Importantly, a pixel region should not cross an object boundary. Conventional superpixel segmentation techniques often fail to preserve weak object boundaries. There is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.